When two worlds collide
by KitKat00
Summary: When Rose and the gang go on a trip to Brooklyn, what surprise will be waiting for them. Is better than it sounds.
1. The Meeting

**so I am finally updating guys! Sorry it took me so long I just was busy and lazy. I didnt write most of the time because I wasn't felling it and I didn't want to write disappointingly.**

**so here's chapter one!ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ**

**sorry I can't get the bold off, technical difficulties (＞人＜****;)**

**i do not own vampire academy or the mortal instruments!**

** *･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

**Rose:**

**The gang and I decided we wanted to go on a trip, just to get away from court and all that kinda crap. And I thought why not New York. I mean talk about food heaven! So here we are walking the streets of Brooklyn.**

**"why can't we just order in, I already had to ride in a car for four hours with Rose! Not to mention that shit Belikov was playing!" Whined Christain.**

**"Shut up spark plug I'm starving" I say rubbing my stomach for emphasis.**

**"when are you not" Eddie said holding in laughter at Christains expense.**

**"Oooh lets go in here! It smells really good!" I say smiling up at the sign that said Taki's.**

**Everybody said there okays along with Christains finally which got hom a smack in the head from me.**

**"ow Rosir what was that for!?" He cried out. **

**"I don't know yet, but when i decide you'll be the first to know." I smirk.**

**We were all seated and waiting for the waitress, but when I saw her I was surprised. She was a Faerie. Ugg I hate faeries and that means that their could be more of the shadow world in the area just great! Now my vacation could be ruined by demons, we'll at least I brought my sereph blades.**

**Let me explain. The shadow world is completly different from the vampire world I live in. Sure they have vampirwe but they are vastly different. They can't go out into the sun at all and they are immortal. They aren't born they are made. Oh and they are just one kind not Moroni or strigoi or anything like that. And then there's your Fair Folk, Faeries, who live under the rule of the Seelie Queen who by the way, is a self-richeous old bitch. Faeries are cruel and grow to be very old but don't age the same as there's Liliths children, which are warlocks and demons. Warlocks are also immortal and healers that blend well with humans. Demons are the things you kill evil deciteful creatures. ( all the above our what we call downworldworlders)Which finally brings me to Nephilim, children of Raziel, an angel Who shared his blood with Jonathan Shadowhunter in the Mortal Cup which created a race of human/angels, called Shadowhunters. ( mortal/humans are mundanes or mundies)**

**How do I know all of this?, you ask. Well it's complicated and will take forever to explain. Little did I know I would have to explain anyway.**

**The faerie girl, Kaelie, is what her name tag said, smiled at me knowing my blood and asked for our orders.**

**Then we all ordered an waited for our food. But when Kaelie got back with our food everything went to hell. She started flirting with Dimitri which pissed me off , a lot!**

**"wow, your really strong." She said airily. **

**"Umm", he said glancing at me, "thanks."**

**"So how about you and me sometime?" She grins. **

**" I have a fiance." He says immediatly. **

**eeiiik! Ya, I know right! Dimitri asked me to marry him last month, the wedding is going to be this coming summer in June, when it's nice and sunny!**

**"aw, that's too bad" she coos keeping her hand on his arm.**

**Thats when I stood up, "Bitch that arm belongs to me" I growl pushing her.**

**" Excuse me!" She screams, pulling her arm back for a punch, but I see it coming and throw her through the door shattering the glass. Oops!**

**"Rose" Liss chastises. At the same time all the guys but Dimitri shout, "AWESOME!"**

**That's when a group of nephilim and a warlock burst through the door. A burst of red catches my eye then I am tackled to the ground.**

**"Rosie!" I hear the figure shout.**

** *･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******


	2. The Institute

I don't own VA or TMI!

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Previously

"Rosie" said the figure.

...

ROSE:

I looked up and saw a face that I hadn't seen in ten years,

" Berry Clary!" I cried out, hugging Clady fiercly. Which she returned.

"ehem..." Someone cleared their throat.

Oh ya well this must seem very awkward...

"gang this is Clary" i say right when Clary says," gang this is Rose"

At this we both laugh and hug each other Eddie being Eddie said, "well this isn't awkward at all."

This cuts the tention and causes everyone to laugh.

"Well, I don't know what just happened, but we should probably go back to the institute, people are staring. I guess you can come with since you are friends of Clary's" says the blonde golden boy, he had this who gives a fuck attitude about him, I bet he's the boy Clary texted me about six months ago. What was his name again? Jace I think, ya Jace Lightwood. Go Rose!

"alright come on guys" I say to my group following Clary, giving them a look that says I will explain later, but we got to leave.

CLARY:

I cant believe Rose is here! I haven seen her since ten years ago when she had to break contact, but we still texted. I had told her all about Jace and Valentine. and she told me all about Dimitri and Adrian and all her other dramatic experiences. Speaking of Dimitri I believe he is the very hot sexy russaim guy that she is holding hands with now! Awe, how adorable! Rosie's got a boyfriend!

(A/N Rose and Clary's relationship will be explained later)

We finally arrived at the institute and before we can even reach the steps mom, Luke, and Mayrse stand up form were they were sitting and glare, probably wonderinf why we we're getting home so late. Oops! But when mom and Luke saw Rose and the others they gasped , clearly shocked. Oh great this should be interesting!

ROSE:

Oh great Jocelyn and Luke are here! Well damn, here goes our vacation!

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first one but I thought it would be better to have a little suspense, that and I wasn't even going to write a second chapter I just had a lot of free time on my hands so whoopdie doo!

I should be updating soon! Hopefully tomarrow but if not antithetical day this week, it just depends! If you have any ideas feel free to share, that doesn't nessicarily mean I will use them just that they are out there!

Next chapter will reveal how clary knows Rose and how Luke and jocelyn tie into that!

later

#KitKat00


	3. Nerd and STD Magnet

_I don't own VAMPIRE or TIM!_

_Previously..._

_Oh great! Jocelyn and Luke are here, there goes our vacation!_

_ROSE: _

_"_Oh I just realized that umm..." I try to come up with an excuse while cupping the back of my neck, "I have a meeting in hell, for when I die you know... since I am just such an awesome badass." Smooth Rose, smooth. I turn to run but I am cut off by her voice.

"Oh where do you think your going Rosemarie." Jocelyn says, with that smirk I know is on her face.

"Son of a bit-" I start,

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" Jocelyn cuts in,

"Bitch!" I say with a satisfied a satisfied smile.

All of Clary's friends suck in a breath while mine just stare with shock.

"Awww does killer here really have you that intimidated? Bunch of pansies." I say with a smirk.

"Can you really blame 'em" Says the familiar voice of Lucian Graymark.

I laugh and he envelopes me in a bear hug.

"Luke don't help distract from the point here!" Jocelyn pouts, " Where is your mother Rose?"

"Probably making me a sibling with my father, but who knows she could be protecting court who cares." I say with a shrug.

"Roza." Dimitri says with a warning.

"Sorry comrade" to everyone else I say," We're on vacation."

With that we are ushered into the large gothic building.

··························

So after explaining our whole being here we got a nice warm welcome. I introduced the gang and Clary introduced her family. I learned that Jocelyn had recently married Luke. Good now my mom can stop talking about they would be so cute together. I know what you're thinking, Jeanine Hathaway a gossip? Ya I was surprised too. Then Clary introduce Goldy Locks as her boyfriend Jace Herondale, and the awesome glittery dudes name was Magnus, who happens to be a warlock. Awesome right?! I told him my thoughts immediately which he replied with a large grin while the tall mysterious boy next to him laughed at. I later found his name to be Alec, Magnus' boyfriend and Jace's adopted brother. Then there was Isabelle the tall pretty girl, Alex's sister, Jace's adoptive sister. She's also dating Simon, Clary's beat friend that I loved to torment. Upon seeing him I smirked and said," Nerd! I haven't missed you are all!"

He just smirked back and said," Now come on STD Magnet, is that the way to treat the new Vampire leader of Brooklyn?"

" Vampire now? Not all its cut out to be is it?" Which that we hugged laughing over our stupidity.

We were about to start up conversation again, but the sun began to rise signifying bedtime.

...

_I know it's not my best work but I just really wanted to get this next chapter posted for you guys. And I know my grammar isn't perfect guys but cut me some slack. I haven't been able to use my laptop so ya... it's not like you can't understand what I am saying. Hope to update soon, lurv u guys!_

_#KitKat00_


	4. Sleep Time

DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN NUTHIN! We were about to start up conversation again, but the sun started to rise signifying bedtime. ... "Clary, where is it exactly you all sleep here, I'm ready to sleep and sleep and sleep." I say covering a yawn. She was about to reply when the arrogant golden boy also known as Jace Herondale interrupted, "What do you mean go to sleep? The sun is just beginning to rise!" "I know that's why it's bedtime." I say casually. He still looks confused along with Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec. Luckily Clary is patient, "They are on a nocturnal schedule. You know like the vampires in the Shadow World." "But you just told us how you didn't burn, only the evil undead vampires do. And you said that most dhampir's enjoy sunlight." I sigh exasperated, " We do like sunlight and they don't burn, the sun is just uncomfortable for them. We sleep on a nocturnal schedule so we can protect them while they are awake. Now can I sleep now. You know how I get when I don't sleep." I say looking at Clary. "Please don't remind me." She responds with a pained expression. I laugh hysterically along with Jocelyn and Luke. Everyone else looks confused but we just shake our heads. They then give us our rooms. ... CLARY I look at Jace who is napping happily on the ground of the Greenhouse. I smile and rub my stomach affectionately. I just discovered this morning that I was pregnant and had just told him. He was so happy, I can't wait to tell Rose and everyone else. ROSE After having very... satisfying shower with Dimitri we went to bed. He feel asleep instantly. I smile and think of how I am going to tell him that we are going to have a baby. I just found out before we left, he is going to be so happy. With that I fall asleep wrapped in my Comrades arms. I know it's short and there's a story coming. I had just finished typing the chapter and when I went to upload if half of it deleted! So feeling very dejected this is what I cam up with! Sorry guys this wasn't as good as planned but I did just finally updated so happiness! #KitKat00 


End file.
